Better Than Love
by Ranger of the Forest
Summary: A series of Mabifica one shots based around Hayley Kiyoko songs.


Mabel stared at her phone.

Pacifica Northwest is in a relationship with Dipper Pines.

She blinked. Mabel felt her insides churn like butter. A wave of nausea rose up inside her, quickly replaced by anger. She threw her phone across the room, satisfied at the thud it made against the wooden wall. Mabel curled her arms around her knees and fought back tears.

A memory from last summer swam to the forefront of her mind. She and Pacifica, lying on the roof of the Mystery Shack, stargazing. Mabel remembered the beat of her heart, the heat of the night, the feel of Pacifica's fingers laced through hers. She had been so self conscious of her hands and whether or not they were sweaty. Mabel had held hands before, but nothing had ever felt so intimate. She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Pacifica's hot breath against her ear.

"Mabel?"

"Hmm?" Mabel turned to face her, their noses brushing.

"I...I've never felt this way about anyone before." Her heart beat faster as she gazed in Pacifica's eyes.

"Me too." She breathed, leaning in to brush her lips against the other girl's.

Mabel had been such a fool. Another conversation, one closer to the end of the summer, sprung to mind.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, my parents would never approve of me dating a Pines."

"Oh, so now you're back to caring about what your parents think?"

"No, I just don't want to stir the waters."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm a girl?" Pacifica blinked, then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this, not right now."

"Then I'll wait. For as long as it takes. I-I love you, Pacifica."

"I...love you too Mabel."

Had it all been a lie? Mabel could tell something was off from the moment she had arrived at Gravity Falls for the start of this summer. Pacifica had been flaky, distant, and downright strange. She had reasoned that it was just distance, and in a little while things would go back to normal. But clearly, she was wrong. Pacifica, it seems, didn't have a problem dating a Pines twin, as long as the twin wasn't her same gender.

Across the room Mabel heard her phone buzz but she ignored it. How could Pacifica do this to her? Furthermore, how could Dipper? Sure, he hadn't known about last summer, no one did, but couldn't he have just picked some other girl in Gravity Falls to pursue? Mabel loved her brother, but with he and Ford's countless experiments and expeditions, he was in no position to be in a serious relationship. Surely Pacifica knew that. She had to.

Mabel's phone beeped again, and with a sigh Mabel ambled across the room to retrieve it. She peered down at the cracked screen, and her eyes widened.

I miss you.

Can you come over?

A breathy laugh escaped her. So, it seemed things weren't so happy for the new couple after all, Facebook official or not. She paused for a few seconds, then typed a response. Pocketing her phone, Mabel made her way downstairs. She paused in the living room, where an old rerun of Ducktective was on.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" She turned and saw Grunkle Stan standing by the doorframe, a look of concern on his face. Mabel nodded and attempted a smile.

"I take it you saw the news about Pacifica and Dipper, huh? The notification nearly gave me a heartattack. Damn kids. They don't know what they're doing." He sighed, and trudged over to the armchair, sitting down with a sigh.

"To be honest with you, kid, I always thought Pacifica was in another world from him. Didn't seem to make much sense to me. But who knows, opposites attract and all that." Mabel made an noncommittal grunt and edged toward the door.

"I know you don't want to hear this kind of thing from your old Grunkle Stan, but I know you'll find someone who appreciates you for you are someday."

"And," he added as Mabel entered the hallway. "I know you'll do the right thing." She paused, feeling the weight of his words on her. Mabel squared her shoulders and continued on her way. No matter what happened in the future, Mabel was going to do what she always had: follow her heart.

 **A/N: Hey all! So this is my first try at writing a Gravity Falls fanfiction! I've recently fallen in love with the idea of Mabifica, and had this idea of writing a series of one shots based around the songs of a gay icon, Hayley Kiyoko. The title of each one shot will be the name of the respective song that inspired it. If you haven't heard any of the "lesbian messiah's" music before, I strongly encourage you to check her out. She makes some bops! Hope y'all enjoyed this one shot, please leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
